clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Mountain Spartans
The''' Mountain Spartans''' are collectively the official state army of The Happyface State. It is lead by General Smiley. The Mountain Spartans have NEVER fought a war to date, but fought with many villains. Another unique fact about The Mountain Spartans is that they use the same old weapons and had the same ol' as their ancestors, but with a modern twist. Despite their success, the Snoss Army apparently ranks higher than the group in terms of technology and number of troops. History When The Kingdom of Happyface141 came under attack by villainous groups, Happyface141, the ruler of the kingdom, ordered for an army to be formed. Luckily, General Smiley, with experience of being in an army and was once in the Sparkan army, came forward to Happyface and formed the new state army of the kingdom, the Mountain Spartans. The name was derived from a candidate of the name of a country, which eventually became Sparka. Thus, the Mountain Spartans was formed. A total of 27 penguins, along with three trained puffles, joined the army. The Mountain Spartans' first mission was at Deer Mountain, when they had to fight against a rebellion of Archet Rebels. This happened during the War of Archet, and The Mountain Spartans won. Seeing that the group was highly skilled and could even beat the Archet rebels, the group was feared upon and no one, well, almost no one dared attack them. Some villains tried to launch attacks on the kingdom, but the Mountain Spartans successfully prevented these. To date, they had no lost a single battle (except during a friendly match with another fellow army, but this is not counted by right. Soon, the Mountain Spartans' fame downed as more armies were formed. The Snoss Army overtook the Mountain Spartans after a seven-year-streak in terms of technology and number of troops (the Spartans had recruited much more along the way). Despite these turns, the Mountain Spartans continued to thrive in the state, and eventually beat out its competitors in the very state itself. When the Kingdom of Happyface141 became a state of the USA, the army remained as the state army. To date, The Mountain Spartans is the best army in The Happyface State, and possibly no one could beat it. General Smiley General Smiley is the leader of The Mountain Spartans and the second-hand man of Happyface, the ruler of the Happyface State. He likes saying PWN and has indeed PWNed many times in many battles. He is believed to be the heir to throne, and is also believed to be the long-lost son of Happyface. General Smiley's first word was PWNAGE!, and he also fought with counterfeit weapons when he was young. These 'training' helped him to become the leader he is today. In elementary school, he defeated the biggest, baddest and meanest school bully in the school. He eventually became part of the original Happyface army, and then became the leader of The Mountain Spartans. Involvement Armies fought: Trivia See Also